1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and means for compacting a great variety of generally loose materials into substantially rigid containers for the shipment and/or disposal thereof and is particularly useful in such applications, as for example, the compaction, shipment, and the ultimate disposal of textile-type materials which have become contaminated with relatively low levels of radiation of the nuclear type. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a compacting device, more specifically to a compacting device adapted to be inserted in a container, wherein one or more plates are ultimately secured at various levels within the container to prevent the compacted material therein and thereunder from rebounding subsequent to the application of compression forces upon each of said compacting plates to thereby permit the introduction of additional material into said container for subsequent compaction thereof.
In any number of prior art processes of packing loose material into a container such as a barrel or a drum, a plunger or some other type compacting ram has been utilized to compress the material into the container. However, upon withdrawal of the plunger to permit the introduction of additional material thereinto, the loose material previously compacted by means of such pressing with the plunger or ram tends to springback due to such materials own natural inherent resiliency and thereby limits the amount of additional material which can be added to the container. In order to increase the capacity of a container, it has been known in the past to insert spikes or pins through the sides of the container into the compacted material adjacent the plunger while the material is in the fully compacted condition. Upon withdrawal of the plunger, to permit the introduction of additional material, the spikes will hold the previously compressed material in the compressed condition thereby substantially increasing the capacity of the container. As the container is gradually filled, the spikes are moved upwardly depending on the depth of the compressed material. Once the container is completely filled with compressed material, a cover member may be secured to the container and the spikes can be removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art investigators have discovered, taught, and disclosed a plethora of methods and/or means for compacting normally loosely packed materials into rigid or semi-rigid containers.
Examples of some prior art arrangement, as described above, can be found in the teachings and disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 176,135, Herbert, Apr. 18, 1876, (directed to a Tobacco Press); U.S. Pat. No. 548,724, Rushton, Oct. 29, 1985, (directed to a Barrel Attachment); U.S. Pat. No. 1,242,232, Palm, (directed to a Waste-Paper Press); U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,779, Vowell et al., Apr. 28, 1922, (directed to a Press); U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,808, Scholten, Aug. 27, 1925, (directed to a Ham Presser); U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,195, Shaw, Apr. 5, 1932, (directed to a Mail Carrier Rack); U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,857, Connors, May 7, 1946, (directed to a Photograph and Letter Press); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,382, Simon et al., Dec. 9, 1958, (directed at an Apparatus for use in the Production of Shaped Meat Products).
Somewhat similar to the simple example referred to in the above section, in the tobacco press of Herbert supra, a screw press is utilized for compacting tobacco within a hogshead and each successive charge of tobacco is held in the compressed condition by the insertion of pins through the staves between the screw press follower and the tobacco to hold the tobacco compacted upon withdrawal of the screw press follower to allow the insertion of additional tobacco. The pins are connected to the base plate by means of an adjustable chain so that the pins can be moved upwardly as the hogshead is filled with each successive charge.
It will, of course, be appreciated by those skilled in this art that the use of spikes or pins extending through the side of the container to temporarily restrain the compacted material within the container is limited for use with particular materials. The provision of pins provides only limited contact with the compacted material and, depending upon the nature of the material, the material could expand or rebound past the pin. Also, if the material being compressed must be compacted in a sealed container, the provision of openings through the side of the container for the insertion of pins would, of course, be objectionable and represent a significant disadvantage.
In still another and more recent prior art arrangement, advanced for purposes of overcoming many of the distinct disadvantages attendant with the earlier attempts in this art to attain many of the objectives associated therewith, there is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,310, Jackson et al., July 31, 1984, a compacting device adapted to be inserted into a barrel or similar container provided with a base member having a plurality of upstanding rods secured to the base member in equally spaced relation about the periphery thereof. A support ring surrounds the upper ends of the rods, with each rod being secured to the interior surface of the ring. One or more compacting plates are provided which are adapted to fit within the ring for movement in a direction parallel to the rods. A plurality of spring locking plates equal in number to the rods are secured to the upper surface of the compacting plates for engagement with the rods which are provided with threads along substantially the entire length thereof. Thus, when loose material is placed in the container, and a compacting disc is inserted into the compacting device and pressed downwardly by any suitable press or the like, the material within the container will be compacted. The engagement of the locking plates with the threaded rods prevents the reverse movement of the compacting plate so that upon withdrawal of the press additional material can be added to the container for subsequent compaction.
Although this arrangement of Jackson et al. supra represents a significant advance of this art over the state wherein it existed prior thereto, I have found that it is fraught with a significant economic disadvantage in that the costs incurred in the manufacture thereof significantly increases the total cost of the end product, to wit, a filled and compacted mass of materials enclosed within a normally inexpensive disposal container, such as, for example, a fifty-five gallon drum. It will be appreciated that in some applications wherein such devices might be utilized, literally thousands and thousands of such drums might be filled and compacted and, accordingly, even a cost increase of just a few dollars would represent a significant percentage increase over the cost associated with the procurement of said drums. In addition, in some particular applications wherein the materials incorporated and compacted within such containers, including such drum, is, or could be, of a normally corrosive nature, chemical attack of the necessarily thin gauge of metal utilized in the construction of the spring locking plates might present a disadvantage in the use thereof.